After Fight Surprise
Back to 2011 Logs Shark Magnum Ratchet Lifeline Shark arrives in the repair bay after an ugly fight with Megatron. Hammerstrike tailed him and went off to do a report before he'd report in here. "Any medics around? Your favorite patient is in." he calls out. Magnum's no repairbot. Even so, the large mech is here, standing by to help out any way he can. Moving himself towards Shark and offering a hand to help walk him to the med table, Magnum says "Shark, looks like you took some heavy fire. Please allow me to assist you any way I can. What happened?" Magnum ends with a question, ready to take down some mental notes. Ratchet looks up from browsing through assorted Autobot medical files when he hears someone calling for a medic, and lets out an exasperated sigh at who it is. ".. Oh great, you again," he grumbles, but there's a hint of concern under the tone of frustration with how often he ends up seeing Shark in the med bay. "What the smeg sort of trouble did you get yourself into -this- time that I need to undo?" The doctor is already looking the soldier over as he gets up and walks over. "Well, don't just stand there, get on a table." Shark nods over to the elder mech first and gives him a slight grin, "Megatron's cannon would be heavy fire all right. His fist too is a bit heavy come to think of it." he comments then looks over to Ratchet, "Heya doc, what can I say I'm a total Meg Magnet all the sudden. Mech has it out for me ever since I bit him." he grins so big nearly all his sharp, pointy teeth show. He hops up on a table with Magnum's assistance. The cannon wounds are the worse of his damage, especially the one to the chest. Lifeline is here ... bartering for parts. Her reaction to Shark's arrival is very much like Ratchet's, though the hint of concern seems to be better hidden. But, as she's only a guest here and Ratchet is already heading over to repair the dunderheaded mech, she stays where she is. For now. Ratchet pauses to rub his temples for a moment. "One of these days, I'm going to be putting you in a parts box instead of a repair station, I just know it." That said he lowers his arm, said hand retracting into the socket to be replaced by his laser scalpel, which he starts to remove the damaged portion of Shark's chest plating with. "Please tell me it was at least for a reason other than some petty squabbling." Shark stays still for the medic, he gives Lifeline a smile and replies to the comment, "I was on a normal patrol route with Hammerstrike. Megatron came straight at us with one of the femme seekers. He started it. Like I said he has it out for me." he pauses a moment and furthers, "If you do put me in a box, put me next to Lonestar's box eh? He may as well have some company." Magnum takes out a data pad and looks ready to take some notes now that Shark is on the med table. Little did he know that Shark had other problems less visible. "Should probably stay away from Polyhex, Shark." Magnum says jokingly. "At least try to refrain from biting him again." Magnum laughs lightly, before taking on a serious gaze. "Megatron.. he will never learn." Ratchet gives Shark a long scrutinizing look, as if trying to gauge if that was the whole story or not. But must eventually decide it's irrelevant as he just goes back to work. "Well at least you came back in just one severely broken piece." Once he's removed most of the damaged armor he directs a medical scanner into the chest cavity, checking for any possible internal damage caused by the attacks before sealing it up again. He's seen what Megatron's cannon -can- do too many times to not take some extra precaution on the matter. Shark looks over at Magnum, "Wasn't even near Polyhex at the time. Guess the mech wanted to prove what a big bad mech he is after all those random missile attacks. I wasn't going to go looking for trouble. I suppose you rather I had not engaged?" he meets that look from Ratchet and vents softly, "Losing a limb once was enough for me, thanks." "Megatron wouldn't have allowed you to just leave, anyways." Ratchet snorts a bit. "Losing a limb? What, that was worse than losing your -face-? Lifeline continues sifting through the bin of tiny delicate parts, the kinds which are always in high demand in Cubicron. She just looks at Shark when he smiles her way. Yeah, not so cheerful right now. "Megatron wouldn't have allowed you to just leave, anyways." Ratchet snorts a bit. "Losing a limb? What, that was worse than losing your -face-?" That almost sounds like an attempt at a joke about it, but Ratchet is in work mode so the presence of humor is peripheral at best. In between repairing motions he glances over his shoulder to Lifeline. "I'm sorry for the interruption to helping you. But you know how it goes. Duty calls." Long distance to Lifeline: Shark blames education Magnum looks over at Shark. "What Megatron did was unacceptable. If it was me, I would have done the same thing." Magnum says with a solemn look. "He needs to pay for all those innocent lives he took with his flamboyant showboating." Magnum shakes his head. "Need anything from me, my friend?" Magnum asks, wondering if he can do anything to help. Shark considers that point, then smirks a bit, "I dunno doc, I got a new face out of it. Any improvement on my mug is good one in my mind. The arm though, that was a bummer since I got the weapons systems running through both of them." he glances over at magnum, "You got a cannon, maybe you should shoot Megatron and see if he likes his own sort of pain. Way better than a simple bit to the forearm." He hmms at that look on Lifeline's face, "Kinda quiet over there doc. So what I do this time to get you upset?" Ratchet .. actually stifles a bit of a snicker when Shark cracks wise about his own looks, having to stop and look away for a moment so he doesn't misalign something. "Well, let's keep it that way then," he finally remarks after recomposing himself and getting back to work. "I can build a new arm or a new faceplate, but I can't build a new you. I'm a doctor, not Primus." He starts on restoring the infrastructure that holds the chest armor in place, before repairing the plating itself. Shark chuckles lightly at that comment from Ratchet, "Doc if you were Primus I'd expect a glow around you and a lot better table side manner." said in a teasing tone as that smirk remains in place. "As for a total rebuild, I'll do my best not to have to make you pull off that particular miracle. My creators sure would not be amused if all their hard work making me triple changer tough was totally ruined. Not like they make any more of us." Magnum laughs at Shark's comment as well, and cracks a smile. "I wouldn't mind going on that next patrol with you then, Shark." Looking over at Ratchet, Magnum asks, "Do you need anything from supply, doc?" "What I -need- is a stiff shot of something high octane from dealing with you people," Ratchet retorts with a sarcastic drawl, actually trying to make a joke of sorts out of it this time. "But not while I'm on duty alas." Shaking his head a bit, he turns back to work. "But if you want to play parts go-for, I'm going to need a new anchor pivot and hard point strut to repair that cannon placement when I'm done making sure his torso substructure isn't going to spill all over the freshly cleaned med bay floor." Shark hrms, "What you looking to be rearranged on you Magnum? Looking for a new face or something?" he asks. That would be his dark humor coming out. The work that Ratchet just finished.. well better look at it doc because it's back to being disrepaired! "Tell you what doc, I'll buy you a stiff one after you are done." Magnum wipes the grin off his face, "Not exactly. Just wanting to give Megatron a taste of his own medicine like you suggested." Magnum then turns towards Ratchet and gives him a nod. "Since I am not a medic I am only too glad to help." With this, Magnum heads to the supply room to gather the requested parts. Ratchet looks up as he reaches for the replacement chest piece and deadpans, "Shark, you couldn't buy all the energon in the universe to repay me for how often I put up with putting you back together." Relax, he's only half-joking. He goes to put the new panel on, but stops abruptly and squints. "... Now wait just an astrosecond here." Tucking the panel under his arm, he reactivates his medical scanner and sweeps it over Shark's chest again. "I know I repaired that subjuncture not five clicks ago..." Shark hms softly to that from the mech medic, "Oh? Maybe I should try my luck with Lifeline then, is that what you are hinting at there Ratchet?" he asks, that smirk only grows as he trades the verbal barbs. "Or maybe I should find where Starfire is holed up. She'd probably yank my head fin for getting hurt again before she got to work on me." he falls silent as the medic rescans what he certainly must have repaired. "That's weird." Magnum quickly returns from the supply room with Ratchet’s requested anchor pivot and hard point strut. "Here are your requested parts, doc." Magnum says, ready to place/give them wherever Ratchet directs." Magnum walks into the last part of the conversation between Ratchet and Shark and asks, "What's weird?" "Weird? No slag." Another medic may have shrugged it off as an oversight and just fixed it again, but Ratchet knew better. And despite his sometimes abrasive bedside manner cared more than to just write something off. "-Something- has undone the repair work I just did." With a growl Ratchet shuts off his personal scanner, having shifted back into completely serious as he gives Shark a nudge/push to the shoulder. "Lay down. I need to run a diagnostic with something that's got a bit more power to it." He starts punching commands into the medical stations built-in array for a more in-depth analysis of Shark's damage. Or whatever is redamaging it. Shark grunts lightly at the shoulder shove from the medic, "Easy there doc, if I didn't know better I'd think you were hitting on me." His tone is teasing as he moves to lie down on the table like he was told. "Maybe my automatic repair system didn't like your work?" he hazards as a guess. Lifeline looks over at the others oddly as she catches only the very tail end of that conversation. Automatic repair systems counteracting repairs? That's ... NOT normal. "Then there would be something wrong with your self-repair systems," Ratchet replies flatly. Any sense of joking or humor is gone at this point in the face of a potential new problem. "... Although." Idly he recalibrates the medical scanners to do just that and double check Shark's internal repair systems. It was a hunch and as good of starting point as anything else. "There's got to be some sort of cause. This sort of thing does not 'just happen'." Shark hms to that bit of news, "Well you'll find out what it is and fix it I'm sure doc. After all you can bounce ideas off of Lifeline if you get stuck." he notes, remaining still so the scanners can do their work. "I could run a self diagnostic, but it may not come up with anything if it’s my repair systems causing the issue." Magnum hms, "Hopefully you can get Shark fixed up, doc. I'll be happy to help you with whatever you need." Magnum nods over to Shark, "That goes for you too." Magnum offers, wanting to help however he can. "Sure is strange hearing about those automated repair systems malfunctioning." "If Lifeline feels inclined to help, he's more than welcome to." Ratchet then replies to Shark, "Do it anyways. Even an incorrect analysis is still something we can compare to." He steps back, folding his arms across his windowed chest as he waits for both the medical scanner and Shark's self-check to go through. "We need to find the problem before we can fix it, Magnum." Lifeline completely stops what she's doing now and takes a few steps toward the others. "Self-repair systems malfunction? That's almost unheard of in someone not terminally damaged." Shark nods a bit and activates his self diagnostics to see if it can track down an issue. "Want me to go back out and be shot up some more then doc?" he asks, that dark humor coming back in that comment. "That's true, Lifeline. But in those cases it is usually self-repair failing to do -any-thing. Specifically undoing repairs would be a new development." Ratchet pauses, and just -glares- at Shark. Lifeline scowls at Shark's attempted humor. "Would it save Ratchet and me more grief, Shark?" She looks at Ratchet at that. "Wait. Undoing the repairs? Not just malfunctioning, but reversing repairs? What in Primus' name..." She sets down the items in her hands and walks over to where the others are. Shark looks at the near identical looks both medics give him, "Okay, I get it. Went too far with the humor." he murmurs. The self diagnostics end and he frowns, "Well frag, my diagnostics don't have an explanation. Other than what's damaged, there's nothing there that seems wrong." Ratchet grunts softly. "I expected as much. But results are still results." The doctor steps back up to the console to check over its results for comparison. "If it is in the internal repair systems, the problem would likely be telling it there is no problem." Magnum thinks for a moment, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance. Let me know the coordinates of where you fought Megatron and I will take some readings there. Perhaps this will help you deduce what's going on, Ratchet." Magnum suggests, as he is still able to be up and about. You say, "But Ratchet that's not what's happening or I'd get a 'no problem' ping back from my repair systems right?" a pause so he can give the coordinates to Magnum, "Be careful out there, Megatron and company may still be out there." Ratchet nods his head a bit. "That's a good idea, Magnum. If something in the environment caused his systems to have issues, it could be a potential hazard to more than just use." Frowns a bit as he looks over the readouts again. "Not exactly, but something is preventing it from detecting the actual problem, which is just as much of an issue." Finally lets out a sigh as he crosses his arms again. "As much as I dread having to see your mug more often, there is no way I can let you out of medical when I can't repair any damages done to you." Magnum nods as he receives the coordinates from Shark. "Don't worry, Shark. I will." Turning to Ratchet, "With your permission I would like to take one of your medical scanners with me. I shall take good care of it." Magnum waits for a response before he heads out.. Ratchet says, "Take one of the ones in the cabinet by the door there, they'd designed to be more durable for in-field use." Magnum nods towards Ratchet as he heads towards the door. Magnum signs out one of Ratchet's field medical scanners, "Take good care of yourself, Shark. I shall return within the cycle, Ratchet." Magnum says to the pair as he steps out of the medical bay. Lifeline is standing next to Shark on the other side of the table from Ratchet now, poking and prodding at the mech's injuries. "I wouldn't have thought it possible for someone's self-repair systems to reverse repairs. I mean... why?" Shark nods a bit to Ratchet, "Not like I'd walk out of here like this doc, I know better than that." he assures the medic. He glances at Lifeline as she pokes and prods around, "See ya Magnum." he offers to the mech. Ratchet manages a faint hint of a smirk for a moment. "Well that puts you a notch above some of my other regular patients," he remarks. But it's back to being serious moments after, if only because not having an answer bugs him more than having a bad one. Idly resets the medical analyzer's calibrations. "I'm going to leave this on passive observation, on the off chance of catching whatever this is in action. Let me know if you feel anything unusual." TBC… Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP